Drabbles and Drabblets
by dragonheartt
Summary: Short little fanfics, ranging from 3 sentences to a few paragraphs. Various characters, various seasons of Primeval. some prompts by request. (a few au as specified).
1. Chapter 1: Conby boardgames

Drabblet #1: 3 sentence drabblet: by request of literallyraptors on Tumblr: Connor/Abby playing a board game

* * *

"Connor, you can't just-" Abby was cut off as Connor kissed her, and then she was laughing and pushing him away, saying, "no way, I'm not giving you Park Place in return for kisses!"

Connor shot her his biggest puppydog eyes, but Abby held firm on her decision; Monopoly was not a game to be taken lightly. Connor mock-pouted, declaring, "fine, I'll just have to get Boardwalk and trump your monopoly!"

* * *

Drabblet #2 - Unfair game

"I don't like Monopoly." Connor grumbled, throwing his small amount of paper money back into the box haphazardly, not even trying to organize it. Abby looked over at him, and pushed her own sizeable stack of the fake currency to the sided, before carefully crawling over the board and into her husband's lap.

"I don't very much, either. The game goes on for way too long, and no-one ever feels happy when it ends." She said, smiling when, despite his grumblings, he wrapped his arms around her.

"We shouldn't play it anymore, I don't think." He murmered. She could hear his playful, mischievous nature returning in his tone, and grinned.

"I can think of something much better to do with our time right now, love." Abby tilted her head and breathed the words against the edge of his stubbled jaw.

* * *

Drabblet 3 - Trouble Time

"So why do you think that Trouble is going to be any more fun than Monopoly?"

"For one, it's a children's game. For another, you can make up your own rules and thirdly, Nicki will enjoy it more, too."

"That's probably because he _is_ Trouble!"

The toddler with dark blonde, wavy hair and hazel-brown eyes giggled and grinned at his parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Jesker

Drabblet #4: 3-sentence drabblet: requested by (i think?) Amy-fieldmouse on Tumblr: Jess/Becker college [au] sexual tension

She had her notebook and pen out almost as soon as she was in the door, even though Professor Becker rarely began the lesson right away; her cheeks flushed as she smiled at him from the first seat in the row, hiding the tiny doodled hearts on the margins of her notes.

He greeted the class, and the air seemed to buzz and crackle as their eyes met: Jess was sure his gaze held her's for longer than necessary, but she most assuredly didn't mind; she only wished she was sure, that this something she felt was felt by him in return.

She found out in time, only to find that each class session was like torture, waiting for it to be over; waiting for the few seconds in the empty classroom for a scorching kiss before they each had to be on their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3: Lester

Drabblet #5: 3 sentence drabblet: request of glofigs on Tumblr: Jess calling in sick and Lester having to take over the controls

* * *

"I'm sorry Lester," Jess said, and he could hear her coughing and sniffling on the other end of the phone, "Just remember to turn on the volume first, and you should be fine" she reminded him, and before James Lester could say anything more, his field coordinator had hung up.

Lester scowled for a moment, then pushed the button to hang up as well, and stared at the ADD; despite the fact that he'd helped Jess several times now when they were in crisis mode, it had been merely that, helping, not leaving him in control of the whole…

"Remind me to hire an emergency coordinator next time," Lester muttered to his assistant, before he exited his office and made his way down to the Hub, wondering if he had gone completely insane as he sat in Jess' seat and ran a hand over the keys.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Santa

He would not raise any alarms by being in the ARC at this odd hour, as he often was, though not for the same reasons, most of the time; regardless, he entered Abby's lab first, placing the present in a safe spot, before he continued on to other offices.

The next day was christmas, and soon enough, various ARC members exclaimed as they discovered their presents, though the delight was soon followeed by confusion, as they could not figure out who had given them exactly what they wanted.

Matt had new seeds and fertilizer for a rare sort of plant he had been wanting to grow. Emily had several novels of varying genres which she had once commented that she did not have. Abby found a new pet bed for Sid and Nancy- whom she had recently brought home - and a package of treats for Rex. Connor recieved a brand new pair of fingerless gloves, as he had bemoaned the loss of his now that the chaos had died down. Jess found a box of chocolates of varying types, and Becker a pair of tank-shaped slippers. Other employees found similar items.

In his office, hiding a smile, sat James Lester. He loved Christmas, though he would never tell a soul.

Later that evening, before he left for the day, Lester was surprised to find a large present, wrapped in garish red and green paper with a golden bow on top, sitting atop his desk as he entered to gather his things; there was no note, but Lester felt his heart warm. He really loved Christmas, and his team.


	5. Chapter 5: Budget Cuts!

Drabblet #7: request from darkhorse99 on Tumblr: Lester's in a tizzy over budget cuts and Becker calms him down.

* * *

"Captain Becker, shall I remind you that I write the paychecks around here?"

"No need, sir." Becker interjected, clasping his hands behind his back as he stood in the office.

"You have no idea what sort of nonsense I've got to deal with today. Whitehall's magpie-brained individuals have decided our budget is too expansive and have decided cuts are in order - put that down please, you're as bad as Connor." Lester continued as if Becker hadn't spoken. He was pacing around his office, practically steaming with fury at the cuts to their precious budget.

"Lester-"

"And on top of this, Ms Maitland is demanding - demanding, not requesting - that the Mammoth be given a larger enclosure!"

"Then we will just have to be thirfty, sir. I'm sure if you speak to the others, we will be able to pool our efforts and come up with solutions." Becker suggested. Lester stared at him, blinked, and then the corner of his mouth lifted into an approximation of a smile. Clearly he was fighting the reaction.

"Why Captain, that's the most useful suggestion I've heard from you in the past year and a half. Come on then, meeting in ten, and don't forget Mr. Temple." Lester said, much more calm now that a possible solution was in reach, if not several. Lester knew his employees were bright, if occasionally (or often) foolish, and he was quite sure that the Captain was right. He swept from the room with a nod of his head to Becker, leaving the other man standing there, trying not to laugh.

* * *

AN: as you can see, I chose not to go the shippy route. ^_^'

Anyone want to request some? Any pairings/gen, any characters. nothing rated higher than t of course. just throw a request, even "they go fishing" or something like that, and I'll write a 3 sentence to a few paragraphs long drabblet! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Emily

AN 1: Okay I lied, first up is sort of Memily.

An 2: Drabblet #8: Requested by Wittywallflower on Tumblr: Emily exploring the modern world. With any character(s) except Matt. Nothing against Matt, but Emily never gets to have adventures without him.

An3: I threw in a brief mention of Matt at the end, but it's mainly the others. And it's a bunch of drabblets with all of the ARC team each individually showing a part of our time to emily! :D

* * *

"Oh, no fair! No, it's my turn to have fun introducing Emily to the 21st century! Matt, you're monopolizing her time!" Connor complained. Matt chuckled, and Emily just raised her eyebrows.

"I can assure you Connor that -"

"No, don't say that Matt's shown you the ropes, nah. You 'aven't seen anythin'!"

"Very well, what do you want to show me about this time?"

"Video games. Bet 'e hasn't introduced you ta those yet, eh?"

"I don't think so, no."

Connor grinned

* * *

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes, I have realized that Matt has not had the time to show me everything about my new home, and I could think of no one better to see the sights with than you." Emily said to Abby, smiling. The animal behaviorist beamed.

"Fantastic! Okay, this will be fun. Where do you want to go first?"

"I thought the two-leveled red vehicles that seem popular for newcomers might be suitable."

"Double Decker busses? Alright, let's go." Abby grabbed her jacket before they left.

* * *

"So you haven't really had time to go shopping, in this time?"

"Not really. I have of course bought some things, but Matt does not like to dawdle over clothing."

"That's 'cause he's a guy!… though after seeing Connor going clothes shopping, I'm not so sure if that applies to all guys anymore…" Jess said, laughing.

Emily chuckled softly, agreeing that Connor's habits were not in the realm of the normal of this day and age, as it would seem.

"See anything that catches your eye?" Jess asked, as they went through the racks. Emily nodded.

"Do you want to try it on? I've got a few things as well."

"And maybe we can look at shoes after." Emily suggested, hiding her smile. Jess nodded vigorously.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

"So this is the device for the 'windshield wipers'?"

"Yep."

"And this is the direction to move it for the 'blinkers' to specify a turn in a direction?"

"That's right. Do you remember which pedal is gas?" Becker was surprisingly patient where he sat in the passenger seat, watching Emily in the driver's seat.

"Yes, I believe that this is the correct one."

"You're a quick learner, Emily."

"It is always useful to be adaptable, I learned quickly to learn quickly, you might say!" She offered with a laugh. Becker snorted his amusement, and gestured towards the automatic gear shift and it's letters indicating the different modes, so to speak, of the car.

"Well, let's see what you remember about this."

* * *

Matt finally caught up to Emily to ask her on a date as Lester was telling her about something or other, yet another person telling her what he'd planned on telling her, but it was alright. Really.

"Hey, Em! I was thinking-"

"Oh, Matt, would you like to accompany me to a restaurant for dinner tonight?" Emily interrupted smoothly, eyes sparkling.

The corner of Lester's mouth twitched into a smile, and Matt blinked a few times before smiling. So that was what Lester was telling Emily about!

"I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7: Le Cafe

AN: sorry, I will get to any requests/planned drabblets... but here, another unplanned one that threw itself at me. ^^'

Drabblet #9: Le Cafe

* * *

Jess smiled at Becker, and he smiled back, surprised to see her here, in this cafe. Then again, with Anomalies popping up with a much lower frequency, they were all, including Jess, allowed an actual lunch break in which they had the time to go out side the ARC and relax. So maybe it wasn't so surprising that she was here… He ignored the petulant, childish, '_my_ cafe!' that rose in his mind. Becker headed towards Jess, who had turned away and was chatting to a young man about her age. He was struggling with jealous worry over how close the two seemed.

He tripped over nothing as Jess and the young man kissed.

Becker trembled, and then walked away.

He should have told her how he felt weeks ago. He should never have tried to put distance between them.

Becker trudged back to the ARC, feeling miserable.


	8. Chapter 8: Mistletoe

AN: I couldn't leave Jescker like that, so here's a happy drabble, continued from the last one (Yes, I know, theme's a bit belated, but it was the first idea that popped into my head, so!)

* * *

Drabblet # 12: Mistletoe

Becker hummed as he hung up the mistletoe, a lighthearted tune. He probably shouldn't be so happy, but the news that Jess had broken up with her boyfriend a week before Christmas made him want to grin and siing. Which wasn't completely rare for him, but generally unusual. He should not be happy, because Jess had been melancholy lately and that was not a good thing, but Becker couldn't help it. There was a party in the ARC tonight, and he planned on kissing Jess under the mistletoe and then telling her how he reall felt about her.

It was utterly fool proof…. Right?

* * *

Drabblet # 11: Kiss

"Happy Christmas, Jess." The field coordinator turned around, smiling at Becker. She raised an eyebrow at the bright grin on his face, and she sighed a little, shrugging.

"It isn't really a very happy Christmas at all, to be honest."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jess." Becker said sincerely. "But I might have a way to cheer you up." He added, and Jess's heart attempted to take off racing. She was dissapointed, only a little bit, when Becker pulled a chocolate bar from a jacket pocket and handed it to her with a flourish.

"Thanks Becker."

"That's not all." She looked at him in surprise. He pointed upwards, and she tilted her head back, blinkign in surprise at the small patch of mistletoe hangign from the beam above their heads.

"Oh." Jess turned back towards Becker. "Oh!" She grinned, and he hesitated, before he moved forwards and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I waited so long." He murmered around the kiss, and she practically leapt into his arms, ignoring the chuckles and 'aww's from their friends and cooworkers.


	9. Chapter 9: Shut up and kiss me

Drabblet # 12: Bitter [Sweet]

AN: Conby, set S3 ish. 3-sentence drabblet. Yes, this is all 3 sentences. ^^'

* * *

"If you were in trouble," he says, and it's hard to look away from the intense, fierce _love_ written everywhere in his expression, "I'd willingly risk me own life ta save ya, Abbs."

And just like that the breath is knocked right out of her lungs, and while she's trying to find enough brainpower to remember to breathe, let alone come up with a reply, she watches those dark eyes dim as Connor turns away and his shoulders slump, and her heart aches along with her lungs at the sadness in his voice as he adds, "I know you'll never love me back, but I'll do anythin' for ya," in the emotion-thickened yorkshire accent that is so completely _Connor_.

She doesn't have any excuse, none at all, for the words that fly past her lips, but she doesn't regret a single one as she calls over to him,"does shuttin' up and kissing me count as 'anything', Conn?"


	10. Chapter 10: Problem with Pollen

AN: So I accidentally wrote sex pollen morning after fic? But don't worry, I kept it T because 1) I know I can't write that sort of thing, not well at least, and 2) I don't want to alienate readers, I guess you could say. :)

Anyways, hope you enjoy. It's Conby, set vaguely S3 ish.

* * *

Drabblet #13 : A problem with Pollen

"I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. Somethin' came through the anomaly 'n made us…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, hopping on one foot to stuff a boot on the other, "y'know - and we c'n pretend it never 'appened." He said quickly, grabbing his jacket. Abby nibbled the inside of her cheek, unsure of what to say or do, and subconsciously twisted the blankets between her hands. Connor stood there, looking at her with a strange expression on his face. It was part embarrassed, part wistful, and there was something else unreadable there.

"Connor-" She started, hesitantly, but he cut her off, shaking his head.

"I've gotta go, erm - I - I'll see you, erm, yeah." Connor babbled nervously, opening the door and slipping outside before she could even try to stop him.

She let go of the sheets and groaned. Trust the anomalies to mess up everything. She'd been cautiously testing the waters of the possiblity of a relationship with him, and now this happened, and he was clearly under the impression that she hadn't wanted the same things he had while under the pollen's influence.

Abby determinedly didn't consider the possibility that he hadn't actually wanted it; apparently - clearly - taking advantage didn't sit well with either of them… and they would get nowhere by dancing around this and pretending it hadn't happened.

She huffed, getting out of bed and getting dressed, a plan forming in her mind. Before the day was out, she was going to corner Connor and tell him everything.

Trust anomalies to mess things up… Or maybe they hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11: Family

A pretty awesome place to be

Set Post S5

Connor smiled, braiding his daughter's hair as she sat, wrapped in a fluffy towel, on top of another towel placed upon the closed lid of the toilet. Music was playing in the kitchen, and his sons were building a fort-tent with pillows and chairs and blankets in the livingroom. Well, last time he'd checked, at least, and it still sounded like they were bickering over the construction. His daughter was playing with some of her bath toys on the cabinet's top while he braided. Abby had left him in charge while she went out with some old school friends, and he had to get the troublemakers to bed before she got home.

He finished braiding Paige's hair, and gave her a hug. She giggled and wiggled free, running out of the bathroom. He laughed and gave chase, helping the toddler to get into PJ's, before he got out The Hobbit. Abby had been doubtful of it as suitable bedtime story material, but once he'd begun reading it to Paige, she gave a fuss if he tried to switch books. When Mommy read to her, she was happy enoguh to listen to anything, but if Daddy was the one to read, it just had to be The Hobbit. He chuckled, and called for the boys to head to bed soon. They both groaned, whining almost at the same time about being old enough to stay up longer. Paige rolled her bright blue eyes, and Connor grinned, and began reading.

A few minutes later, as Paige's eyes began to droop, Nicki and Steven trooped past to their room, whispering something about spiderman or sommat. Since they'd just gotten new comic books for Christmas, Connor was pretty sure that he was going to walk into their room in a little while to find them reading by flashlight. He'd done the same, though, so he'd give them a bit of leeway. Paige was asleep, and Connor stood, putting the book away quietly before he headed to the kitchen, where the nusic was playing softly: one of the boys had turned it down whiel he'd been distracted. He sent a silent thank you to them both for their foresight, and then puttered around the kitchen for a bit, trying not to worry about Abby. It was hard, though, because he did so naturally, whether there was reason to or not. She did the same, so he was sure it was okay.

He'd poured himself some juice and was contemplating checking on the boys and then playing a game on mute on the computer for a little bit, when there was the sound of a key in the lock. Connor felt the grin spread across his face as Abby opened the door and entered. She quietly closed the door again when he put a finger to his lips and then gestured at the kids' rooms, and Abby smiled broadly at him, rushing forwards to wrap her arms around him. He returned the hug, pressing his nose into her hair. He would ask if she had fun, and she would ask about how his night had gone. But later, not now. Now they kissed, now they cuddled, now they were Connor and Abby, as a whole.

It was a pretty awesome place to be at.


	12. Chapter 12: Investigation

Drabblet # 14 : NCIS/Primeval

* * *

AN: Dunno if I'll continue this in any way, but Gibbs' line in this has been swimming 'round my head for a while now. ^^' Basic premise is an anomaly opens in DC while the ADD is offline, but thanks to some backup setup they investigate a man being killed by a creature in the US, and the team's sent over. they meet the NCIS people :3

* * *

"I don't get it." Connor interrupted, brow furrowed. The man who reminded him a bit of Stephen - no, don't think of Stephen right now - whose name was Tony, raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get what?"

"If this guy was killed by an animal," Abby spoke before Connor could, "then why do we need to work with NCIS?"

"Because-" Tony started.

"The man was a Marine," a new voice said, then paused, "and he also had a bullet hole in his chest." The man added, walking up to the little gorup.

Matt raised both eyebrows in surprise, turning to the man.

"Huh. Lester didn't tell us about that bit." Matt stuck out his hand. "Matt Anderson."

"You're from the 'ARC'. I'm Gibbs." Gibs shook Matt's hand, smiling. Abby glanced at Connor, who shrugged.

"He's The Boss." Ziva added helpfully. Abby chuckled, curling her fingers around Connor's.

"Bit nicer th'n Lester." His whispered in his fiance's ear, grinning.

"Enough chit chat, we've got a mystery here and a job to do." Gibbs said. Matt nodded.

"We can find out what type of creature attacked the man."

"The involvement of a shooter is more of a mystery." Becker said, walking up, followed by two of his men, all dressed in civvies. Connor nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Bone-deep

Drabblet # 15 : Conby : Angst warning!

AN: I think some people will know what inspired this fic. I'm apologizing in advance for this.

* * *

Connor stirred, sitting up and groaning as his muscles protested the odd position he'd fallen asleep in, with his head pillowed on his arms on the edge of the hospital bed. When he blinked his eyes open blearily, Connor was startled to find Abby awake, her beautiful blue eyes staring at him from her pale face. She didn't look completely better, but it was a whole lot better to see her with her eyes open, than… well, he wasn't going to think about that, about how she'd looked lying unconscious in that bed.

Connor couldn't have imagined, couldn't prepare for the words that fell from her lips, scarring him bone-deep and making his heart clench: "Who're you?"


	14. Chapter 14: Push me

Drabble # 16 : 'Eyes' : Connor/Danny

Danny shoved him, hands pressing against his shoulders with enough force to make him stumble backwards. The look of fury on Danny's face actually made Connor frightened for a moment, wondering if he really had overstepped the line. If Danny had really lost his temper, he would have no trouble beating Connor black and blue... and then he would regret it later, after the alchohol in his blood wore off and he calmed. And then Abby would probably murder him for hurting Connor.

He really didn't want that turn of events, at all, so he held up his hands in a universal sign for 'calm down' and backed away. Danny's expression changed. Connor wasn't sure what this one was, but he also wasn't sure it was a good thing, as Danny walked towards him, hands going to his shoulders again and pushing him back against the wall. This time, his hands stayed, pinning the younger man in place. Connor's breath caught as he recognized the look in his friend's eyes. Danny moved impossibly closer, breath warm on Connor's face, and Connor's eyes fluttered shut as Danny leaned forwards. Their lips brushed, and Connor's brain short-circuited when Danny deepened the kiss, sending their hearts racing.


	15. Chapter 15: Voice

AN: A Stephen/Connor (from my Conphen!Verse, same as 'I'll keep you safe' ) Oneshot. Set S1, explaining why Stephen acts the way he does.

* * *

"Professor Cutter!" Stephen felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he heard that voice. Three years, and he remembered his voice perfectly. It didn't hurt any less, the memory of opening his eyes that morning and hearing the door clicking shut going 'round in his mind.

He really couldn't be blamed for the snicker when the kid dropped all of his things, right? Or for merely following the oblivious Nick Cutter in continuing on towards the Professor's office, right? Clearly Connor didn't recognize him as easily as he had, and clearly he didn't actually want anything to do with Stephen.

So Stephen pretended he didn't recognize Connor, and acted indifferent instead of fond towards the younger man when he tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to help out. Amused rather than impressed, when Connor proved his worth. Dissaproving rather than terrified when the dark-haired young man nearly got himself killed.

But what else could he do?


	16. Chapter 16 : Sorrow

Conby + _Sorrow_

* * *

He didn't say a word, but she knew he was suffering. She could see sorrow in his eyes, in the way he turned away from her searching gaze and hid when he had to cry.

She was numb, herself, and she found it difficult to accept that Cutter had died. But she didn't have the same sort of connection with Cutter that Connor had had. This was hitting her best friend much harder than it was hitting her, and Abby wished she could stop him from hurting.

The grief permeated the ARC, and even Lester was subdued. Abby wished she could comfort Connor. But he wouldn't let her. Her own sadness was mixed with anger at Helen, because the woman had had no right to do this to them, to kill her husband and leave them all broken like they were.

It's why she thought nothing of chasing after Helen when she spotted her at an anomaly shout. She heard Connor cry her name in surprise behind her, heard his boots hitting the ground as he followed. She thought she had Helen cornered, until she felt metal press against her head. The look in Connor's eyes when he pulled to a stop a few meters away made Abby feel incredibly guilty. She had just added more for him to feel guilty about.

But apparently sorrow and fear wouldn't stop them, and the two soon had disarmed Helen. She got away, of course, and Abby found herself wrapped up in the tightest embrace ever.

"Sorry, Conn." She breathed in his ear, wrapping her arms around him just as tightly.

"Please don't do that again?" He begged Abby."I can't lose you, too!"

"You won't." She swore.

Back at the flat, she held him as he sobbed over Cutter, releasing days of tension and easing his distress. Abby stroked his cheek gently, wiping away the tears. He looked at her, a broken little smile showing. She kissed him, softly, on the lips . She couldn't take away his sorrow, but she could help him, stop it from hurting so badly. Their love for each other would heal them, as cliche as that sounded.


	17. Chapter 17: Mostly

Becker/Connor + _Innocence_

* * *

In spite of all suggestions otherwise, Connor Temple was innocent. And that, Becker noted, was with both definitions in mind. As Becker stood beside Jenny while she argued with the person in charge of Connor's arrest, he wondered when he'd begun thinking of Connor with as much fondness as exasperation. Or when he'd first realized that Connor looked damn good in those red trousers. (And when did he start caring about that?) But no matter how little his clothing left to the imagination, Connor was innocent. Becker was pretty sure of that, at least.

Later that day, Becker and Connor went to the bar for some drinks. When Connor stuck his arse out in those trousers to reach his beer, and smirked at Becker, Becker started wondering if he'd got it wrong. When Connor pressed Becker against the wall outside the bar and kissed him full on the lips, hand straying, Becker had to completely re-assess his statement.

Connor was mostly innocent.


End file.
